Truth or Dare?
by autumnchanges
Summary: Draco and Harry find themselves locked in a closet together. Draco becomes bored and wants to play truth or dare.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter because the great and wonderful J. K. Rowling does! I am merely playing with them... I will put them back once I'm done though... maybe.**

**Summary: Draco and Harry find themselves locked in a closet together. Draco becomes bored and wants to play truth or dare.**

**AN: This is a oneshot that wouldn't leave me alone... so of course I had to write it. Those evil plot bunnies just romped around in my brain until I unleashed them onto the page!**

**Truth or Dare?**

Draco slammed his fists against the wooden door and yelled in frustration.

"Help!" he shrieked. He turned around quickly when a low laugh sounded from behind him. "What's so funny?"

"You scream like a girl, Malfoy!"

"Shut it, Potter!" Draco exclaimed. "This is all your fault anyway!"

"My fault?" Harry questioned. "You pushed me in here!"

"You were making too much noise!" Draco shot back. "I didn't want Filch to hear you! I wasn't going to get caught by that imbecile!"

"So instead you get us locked in a closet together?" Harry asked, looking around.

"I didn't know that the blasted thing was charmed!" Draco yelled as he began pacing.

"Malfoy," Harry said calmly. "Just sit down and relax."

Draco glared at the other boy but swiftly dropped to the floor. The bookshelf behind him swayed when he leaned against it, causing a small glass bottle to fall into his lap.

"What's that?" Harry asked, leaning closer to Draco.

"I think it's veritserum," Draco responded, examining the bottle.

"Truth serum?" Harry asked in disbelief. "What is that doing in here?"

"It must be Snape's secret stash," Draco replied, uncorking it. "I have an idea, Potter. That's if you're not chicken."

"What is it?" Harry asked slowly.

"A little game of truth or dare," Draco answered, waving the bottle back and forth.

"Like I would trust you!" Harry exclaimed. "How do I know you'll drink it?"

"I'll go first," Draco offered.

"And why would you trust me?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Because you're a bloody Gryiffindor and I'm bored," Draco drawled. "What do you think, Potter?"

"After you," Harry replied, motioning to Draco. Draco put the bottle to his lips and took a big swig. Then, he threw his head back and swallowed the liquid down.

"Your turn," Draco said, handing Harry the bottle. Harry took it and smiled at Draco.

"What do you really think of me, Draco?" Harry asked sweetly. Draco's eyes widened in shock and he quickly covered his mouth with his hands. "Come on, Draco. You can tell me."

Harry removed Draco's hand, causing Draco to blurt out his answer.

"I think you're bloody gorgeous!"

Harry laughed softly and then drank the remaining contents of the bottle.

"That was uncalled for," Draco said, crossing his arms. "Didn't you trust me?"

"Who would?" Harry asked, smiling.

"Stop smiling, Potter!" Draco spat.

"You think I'm gorgeous," Harry sang. "You want to love me. You want to hug me..."

"I'm warning you!" Draco threatened.

"Okay, okay," Harry said, putting up his hands. "I'm done!"

"You better be!" Draco hissed. He gazed at Harry and tilted his head. "Why did you drink the potion after I already had? You had me in complete control."

"I said I would," Harry stated simply. Draco's eyebrows rose in surprise when he heard the other boy's response.

"Stupid Gryiffindor," Draco said, shaking his head.

"It's your turn, Malfoy," Harry reminded the other boy.

"Same question," Draco said. "What do you really think of me?"

Harry smiled and leaned his head against the wall behind him.

"I think you're bloody gorgeous and down right amazing," he answered, looking at the ceiling.

Draco's mouth dropped open and he found himself unable to speak. Harry looked over at him and smiled.

"Speechless, Malfoy?" Harry asked, laughing. "I wonder what you'd do if I did this?"

He rose to his knees and slowly crawled over to the blond. He cupped the side of Draco's face tenderly and stared into the boy's stormy eyes.

"I dare you to kiss me," Draco whispered. Harry smiled again, eager to comply. Then, he pressed his lips to Draco's and pushed him backwards onto the cool, tiled floor. Their hands explored each other's bodies as the kiss deepened. Finally, they broke apart, panting.

"That was amazing," Harry whispered, resting his head on Draco's chest.

"Bloody amazing," Draco whispered back, closing his eyes. Their chests rose and fell in unison as they both drifted off to a contented sleep.

They were jolted awake the next morning by a surprised yell.

"Malfoy! Potter!" screamed Snape. "Wake up!"

The boys quickly stood and faced their angered Professor.

"Get out of here now!" Snape growled, pointing his boney finger at them. "I'll punish you both later!"

The boys hurriedly escaped and ran away down the deserted corridor. Snape walked into the closet and picked up the empty glass bottle in the corner.

"Damn boys!" Snape swore. "They found my liquor! I guess I'll have to find another place to stash it."


	2. Check out the Sequel

I'd just like you all to know that I decided to make a sequel to this. It's called "Coming Out of the Closet"

Please check it out and tell me what you think!

Shirley


End file.
